osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Mort Myre Swamp
Mort Myre Swamp is a swampland in western Morytania. Players must have started the Nature Spirit quest in order to access it. It is plagued by ghasts, and not even a full inventory of food will keep players safe here because ghasts will decompose any kind of food. It is highly recommended for players to carry a fungi-loaded druid pouch, which can only be obtained during Nature Spirit, with them as they travel through the swamp. Completing the quest is also a requirement to gain access to the gate shortcut. Also, Dwarf multicannons cannot be set up in this area. The swamp is divided into several parts. The main part of the swamp is on the west, The Hollows are to the east, and the path to Mort'ton is to the south. The main part The main part of the swamp is accessed by a gate west of Canifis, guarded by Ulizius, which is opened during the Nature Spirit quest. The first thing players will come across is the ghasts, as described below, but snails also inhabit this region. In the far south-east is a bridge leading to the southern part of the swamp. The eastern part of the swamp, The Hollows, can be accessed by a small break in the swamp weed just to the west of the boat in that area (marked by a transportation symbol on the map in The Hollows). Players can also find: * Nature Grotto - In the south-west of this part of the swamp is a nature altar used during the Nature Spirit quest, where players can bless their silver sickle to make a silver sickle (b) and recharge their Prayer points. Filliman Tarlock is also found here. * Fairy ring - Code for the ring in the Haunted Woods, code for the ring just north of the gate to the swamp near Canifis, and code for the ring in the swamp south-east of the gate. Additionally, after the In Search of the Myreque quest, code can be used to access the Myreque Hideout which has an exit in the swamp at the Hollows and another behind the Hair of the Dog tavern in Canifis. * Several swamp tar spawns. * Slimy eels are available at five Fishing spots in the area. * Several pieces of dead vegetation, which players can use with the aid of a blessed silver sickle to fill a druid pouch to protect them from the ghasts. As well as filling a druid pouch, Mort myre fungi produced in this way is used in Herblore. The Hollows The eastern part of the swamp is of the same character as the western part. It is itself cut in half, and players can only cross from one to the other via a rope bridge, which they mend during the In Search of the Myreque quest. * Myreque Hideout - The Myreque's hideout entrance is found here during the In Search of the Myreque quest, guarded by Curpile Fyod. It contains a tunnel leading to a trapdoor south of the Hair of the Dog pub in Canifis, and it can only be accessed for further use after the quest is complete. Additionally, it is a quicker way to Mort'ton than walking through the main and southern parts of the swamp. Using this shortcut, players will encounter significantly fewer ghasts through the swamp with this route. * Swamp lizards - A Hunter area where players can catch swamp lizards. * Swamp Boaty - Cyreg Paddlehorn's swamp boaty is unlocked after the Nature Spirit quest, which can be taken to Mort'ton. * Graveyard - A mysterious graveyard lies just north of Castle Drakan. This is where Dessous resides during the Desert Treasure quest. The southern part The southern part of the swamp is a long winding path between the main part and Mort'ton. There are no ghasts here, but plenty of snails. Players will also find Zealot at the south of this section, at the entrance to the Abandoned Mine. It is here that players can start the Haunted Mine quest. Navigation through the swamp Directly on the right, there is a map that might be useful for navigation through the confusing swamp of Morytania. It can be used to get to or back from Canifis, Mort'ton, Burgh de Rott, Barrows, etc. *The Dark Blue path is the shortest route making use of Morytania legs 3, 4, or Mort'ton teleports. This is ideal for players with access to teleports and advanced players proficient in the Morytania Diary. *The Green path is the next shortest route and will use the Myreque Hideout underground tunnel. The entry point of the hideout tunnel-network is located at the back of Hair of the Dog. The path also links to the Sky Blue path to avoid a little run through the swamp. *The Sky Blue path is the moderate route that goes directly to the Hollows and the Swamp Boaty without using the Canifis Myreque Hideout route. *The Red path is the most tedious route that leads through the swamp itself via walking. This will take the longest, and players will suffer more ghast attacks, but one does not need to complete the In Aid of the Myreque quest to use this path. *Additionally, one may simply use the Minigame Group Finder to quickly teleport to Mort'ton through the Shades of Mort'ton (minigame) channel (only if the Shades of Mort'ton quest has been completed). The horrors within * Ghasts - These souls of the dead are the most dangerous part of the swamp. If you have food in your inventory, they will rot your food. If not, they will hit quite low. If you have completed the Nature Spirit quest, you will be able to fight them with a silver sickle (b), a Druid pouch filled with Mort myre fungi and Mort myre pears. Ghasts can also reduce Prayer points. * Snails - There are many species of these snails in the swamp. They all drop different coloured shells, and when you use a chisel on the shells, you get a snail helmet. You will also receive a dead snail, which you can cook. The snails attack with what appears to be a Magical ranged spell, and Protect from Missiles is the only Prayer that seems to have any effect. The snails are: ** Myre blamish snail ** Ochre blamish snail ** Blood blamish snail ** Bark blamish snail ** Bruise blamish snail * Swamp decay - You must bring a Silver sickle (b) or the Rod of ivandis or else you will occasionally be dealt damage by swamp decay since the swamp decays you. Trivia * If a player exits Mort Myre through the gate to Canifis, Ulizius, the guard to the swamp, exclaims, "Oh my! You're still alive!" * "Mort Myre" may be derived from the French word for death, "Mort", and "Myre", an uncommon French word for leech. "Myre" may also simply be a slight alteration of the English word "mire", which would translate "Mort Myre" to "dead swamp." Category:Quest locations Category:Morytania